


Love Like Food and Wine

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, musings about love, thats all this really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: When Aziraphale and Crowley both realize they love the other, and just how love can treat them.





	Love Like Food and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this is just a drabble of feelings and pretty prose about an angel and a demon loving each other.

And love was so initial then. Aziraphale's vision had become a cascade of colors and he hadn't even noticed. He noticed when he went from black and white to a murky grey scale of objectivity. Right and wrong blended then, but now the world was something so much more. The depth of the world weighed in the cool blues and the burning reds of the Britain midnight sky of 1945. 

 

It was evident to him then that he loved Crowley. The untouched books he treasured only spared by his demonic grace and how little effort it was and how important it became to him. And there was no accident to it. Crowley had meant to save those books that meant so much to Aziraphale. Crowley was crushed to learn of their destruction and he knew Aziraphale would be too. So Crowley saved them. For him. 

 

Love sat weirdly in an angel's body. But then again so did food and wine and speaking most days. Love bubbled around in his chest, making sure he knew he felt it. Love was unnatural to an angel. Unnatural like becoming friends with a demon. He wasn't built with the capacity to love. He only knew what was right and what was wrong as decided by their Lord. 

 

He supposed it was a result of liking humans so much. He started to act like them. He started picking up on their habits. Their quirks. 

 

Aziraphale had heard from a human or two that love is a choice. 

 

_ "Well that's a load of bollocks, isn't it?"  _

 

If love was a choice, would he have chosen to have his heart skip a beat when the strangled noise of his vocal cords filled a room? Would he have chosen the way he stares at the snake tattoo on the side of his face? Would he have chosen the unbearable urge to kiss that tattoo? Would he choose to have very, very strong opinions about what he did with his hair every 50 years or so?

 

Yes, actually. He would. Because that was the thing about love. It made you believe that it was all your idea. It let you know that loving like that was always your choice. And it was. And Aziraphale knew it. As soon as he recognized it. He knew he had chosen this. And he'd choose it again if asked. 

 

Crowley was always the one to insist they were friends. And embarrassed with the intimacy of merely friends Aziraphale had to deny it. He had to say no. For the sake of his own complexion, they were not friends. How preposterous that an angel and demon could be friends, he reminded himself. Let alone something more. 

 

Aziraphale's mind whirled at the thought. What could he possibly think more might be. Human relationships were so complicated. And so rooted in gender. Why wasn't there a word for your other half? Someone who compliments you has the whole you are but also completes your faults? Soul mates didn't quite cut it for Aziraphale. It felt to separate for his taste. They were something of a unit. They're in no way separate of each other. They are two sides of the same coin, they are two ends of a rope, tugging at each other. They are the yin and yang of their own small world. They are ineffable. 

 

And Aziraphale didn't have to wonder if Crowley loved him. The question is more about does he know. Aziraphale felt his love as Crowley urged him that there was a third side, their side. Crowley had adopted a verbage of "them" a long time ago. To Crowley, there was always a them. From the moment they set Adam and Eve free. They had a side. 

 

There was a reason he asked Aziraphale if he knew who had done the good thing and who had done the bad. Because letting them go, granting them knowledge, Crowley had felt was a blessing down upon them. 

 

And Aziraphale gave them a holy weapon that would be used in the apocalypse by one of the horsemen. A blunder really. But Crowley knew they were in this together. Aziraphale was too kind-hearted to be all good and he  _ loved _ that. 

 

From atop that great barrier that kept out all of humanity, Crowley, the snake that tempted them into reality, knew that this was his angel. Not Michael.  An archangel who was on par with him, same level of fame and power, and a name that should be spelled M-I-C-H-E-A-L, because it was just nicer to look at. Not him. Michael wasn't his angel, though they were the true foils and they should fight one on one in the war to end all wars. No. Crowley didn't like clandestine rivals. 

 

He much preferred someone he could chat with. Someone who saw humans just as he did, chaotic and unpredictable, irresistibly fun. This would be his angel and he'd bother this one every 100 years or so, and he'd enjoy himself.  _ I've tempted an angel of the Lord, I already have him _ . 

 

And love was never on the agenda. Love couldn't be on the agenda. How could a demon even love? He was the personification of evil. Wasn't love supposed to be pure and magical? But then again. He's seen what love could do to people. And he forgot for a moment karma didn't exist and that he wasn't being punished for being a demon. He remembered being a demon was the punishment. Love was a method of punishment. 

 

Crowley wondered if other demons felt this symptom of their lives. If they felt the burning sting to protect and care for even if it's supposed to be against their nature. He almost blamed Eros himself for this immeasurable longing. But Eros stayed in Bali, making beachgoers fall in love at first sight only to have to romance fade into nothingness without the whim of vacation and spiced rum to back it. 

 

Crowley really should visit Eros. 

 

Maybe with Aziraphale. 

 

Aziraphale was an itch Crowley couldn’t quite scratch. He felt the burning between his shoulder blades, a place he couldn’t reach well enough to give it a good heavy itch to satisfy his skin. The only thing that made it go away was being there next to him or doing things for him or making sure their world didn’t end. It seemed like a lot of things were about making sure the world that they both loved so much, that they were able to inhabit together, that they were able to exist together, stayed as safe as possible.

 

The thought of him pesters Crowley through things he used to enjoy. Like sleeping! It used to be one of the many human habits he loved more than anything. He’d just lay down and be out cold for weeks. But now his dreams are haunted by his round cheery face and how soft that white hair must feel. It was rarely about anything more than a gentle kiss through that soft smile he always does. Anything more seemed…  _ wrong _ .

 

And Crowley supposed he didn’t know when it started when he finally fell deeply in love with Aziraphale. When Crowley thought he was dead? No, it was before that. His heart shattered into too many pieces. Or when Aziraphale left him alone in his car without his thoughts, his music, and a weapon that could melt him into nothingness? Of course not, in that moment he knew he loved him more than anything. And he made sure to save the books in Berlin and he was  _ tempted _ for oysters in Rome. Perhaps it was the moment Aziraphale squeaked out his “I gave it away!” about his sword, as they watched Adam and Eve brave the world together.

 

Or rather, it was a moment that Crowley didn’t dare to remember; before time and Earth started, before Armageddon and the garden and the temptation. Before everything and they were all angles of heaven. When Crowley saw Aziraphale across the room and his smile lit up and he saw a million smiles like that in his future. And his foot fell out from under him and he had the sudden desire to wear sunglasses at night and paint his nails black. Maybe it was then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please please please leave a comment! A lot of my other works are like this, in style and musing. I also have ten Adventure Zone fics, two Penumbra Podcast along with a few Yuri!!! On Ice, Voltron, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Gravity Falls, Star Wars, and Kingsmen fics! Go read those if you're interested! Thank you so much!


End file.
